


The Stars

by Lovelybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Burn, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybaby/pseuds/Lovelybaby
Summary: I'm not that great at summaries but here goes.I have dreams you know, dreams of a golden City in the sky surrounded by stars you'll think it would feel like a paradise but yet it feels like a nightmare





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Belonging,  
AnotherWriterWhoWrites I love how they made a1940 love e

I remember realizing the time when I realized that I was truly alone in this world. I don’t mean alone as in I don't have anyone. Of course, I lived in an orphanage and I didn’t have any friends there but, I mean alone being the unsettling idea that there was no one out there like myself.

It wasn’t surprising now that I think about it. Who would want to hang out with creepy Loki who liked to stare with eyes that seemed to glow and was able to do unexpandable things no one could trace back to her. The nuns looked down on me. They said I must have been a child of Satan himself for, I was no normal child. 

I don't know who my parents are. All I know is I that was abandoned at the orphanage when I was just a baby. Frankly, the only thing that was left with me was a paper with my name on it and the date when I was born. 

As time went by, I grew older I started to have dreams of this golden city surrounded by stars with a long rainbow spewing out of it. I also started to become immensely stronger and faster than the other children who grew up in the orphanage. Then the and the unexplainable things I could do became even harder to control such as my emotions. I lost more and more control when I would become too angry or too sad. 

When the great slump hit in the United Kingdom in the 30s the orphanage became so full that it was unbearable to stay so I ran away and joined a small traveling Freak Show as carrying the name “Miss Strong” until the very year of 1932. Dr. Abraham Erskine came to me with an offer as he had heard about “A young girl with the strength of ten men,” he said. He wished to learn how the human body was capable of becoming stronger than the norm, how it was possible. In exchange he would take me in and teach me everything he knows and that he would not do anything to hurt me so I agreed left the freak show not knowing what I was getting myself into. 

It was fun and interesting until 1935 when Adolf Hitler tried to make Dr. Erskine collaborate with the Nazis, Dr. Erskine was able to only help wife and kids escape to Switzerland before being captured by Johann Schmidt. He threatened to kill me if Erskine wasn’t able to finish the formula for a Super soldier Army. Nonetheless, I thought I could have taken them all on but, Erskine said that I must keep what I have a secret for if anyone knew what I could do , they would that me for their own use. So while we were under Schmidt’s control, I pretended to be a weak frail woman. 

Schmidt had heard legends of an ancient artifact attainable only to a superior man and believed Erskine's formula would make him superior man. Erskine had refused to hand over his formula until Schmidt threatened him with a gun and took an early version of the formula which had given him enhanced strength along with severe side effects.

His hair had fallen out and his skin would turn a deep bloody red. His face and head had also become deformed into a grotesque skull-like appearance because of his disfigurement caused by the serum, The two men then had me thrown into the dungeon to die a slow and painful death. 

However at the end of 1939 Agent Peggy Carter helped me and Erskine to break out of our dungeon and escape to the United States of America, Where Colonel Chester Phillips employed Erskine into the Strategic Scientific Reserve to perfect his formula in order to breed an army of super-soldiers to fight the Nazis, Erskine said he would only help if I became his personal assistant making me part of the super soldier program.


	2. The Expo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to keep the chapter's coming

“Dr. Erskine why are we looking for the subject at a stark Expo when all the soldiers are back at camp?”

“Because those soldiers are not good men. They're not trying to fight to save people but the power that they can gain from this war.   
If we were to use one of them for the Serum they will lose respect for that power.”

“But how do we know who's a good man?”

“Well a lot of good men don't have power but, it doesn't stop them from trying to do what's right. Now, I want you to stay here and look around.   
See what you can find and we’ll I'll go and take a look at the Recruitment Center.”

He said as he started to walk away back to the recruitment center having me to Wandering around the expedition, Loki stop when she overheard two people arguing.   
One of them was wearing a military uniform and the other one had a much smaller frail looking body. 

“This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!”

“ I know it’s a war. You don’t have to tell me.”

“ Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs.”

“ What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…”

“Yes!”

“ …in my little red wagon.”

“Why not?”

“ I’m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky.”

“I don’t…”

“ Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me.”

“Right. Cause you got nothing to prove.”

A girl shouts, “Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?”

[he turns to the girl] Yes, we are. [Turns back around] Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

The much smaller one (who was supposedly Steve) walks past me

“Huh”, I thought as a small smile crept onto my face. “A good man” , I turned around to go find Erskine as fast as I could.   
.................................................................................................................................................................................................  
after finding erskine, loki Follow him into the examination room, as they enter the Room. she goes and sit on the examination bed as erskine talks to steve.   
So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.

Excuse me? 

Dr. Abraham Erskine represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve [he says as he reach he hand out] and this young lady here is my personal assistant agent Loki Erskine.[pointing his head at me]

The good man shakes Dr. Erksine’s hand. With Loki also reach her hand out for a shakes giving him a smile and a simple hello. 

I’m Steve Rogers. 

Erskine starts looking through Steve’s files as Loki continues to stare at Steve as he glances between the Doctor and Her worriedly. 

Where are you guys from?

Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany and her the Uk.  
This troubles you?

No.

[Flipping through Steve’s file] Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.

That might not be the right file.

No, it’s not the exams I’m interested in. It’s the five tries. But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?

Is this a test?

Yes.

I don’t wanna kill anyone. I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from.

Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance. [they exit the room] Only a chance.   
I’ll take it.

Good. So where is the little guy from, actually? 

Brooklyn

Congratulations, soldier [erskine says as he samps steve papers ]

Steven Rogers was officially part of the Super Soldier program. As he looks at his file, Loki walk's up besides him leaning sideways on the desk with her arms folded.   
“you do realize you’re signing up for something that could kill you?” She say Softly. “I know,” Steve says as he looks up at her from his file. “I don't know what it is but I find you to be very interesting,.....Or maybe just stupid I don't really know yet but I hope I find out soon, see you at the training camp Loki said as she starts to walk away. “

.................................................................................................................................................................................................  
[At a US training camp. Steve stands in line with others.]

Both Loki and carter walk towards the line of soldiers with Loki carrying a box of clipboards to handout to the soldiers and Carter introducing them to the soldiers. 

"Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter a this is agent loki we supervise all operations for this division" 

"What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." a soldier asked with a smirk

"What’s your name, soldier?"

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty. "

" Step forward, Hodge".

[Hodge steps forward, smirking]

" Put your right foot forward."

"Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like."

[suddenly Peggy punches him hard in the face making loki laugh] 

[Col.Phillips drives up]

Agent Carter!, Agent Loki  
Col.phillips says as he gets out of the car making both Carter and loki turn around fast and do a salute position

“Colonel Phillips.” Both Loki and carter say at the same time.

I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good! [to Hodge] Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do.   
Yes, sir.

[addressing the new army recruits] General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men.   
We are going to win this war because we have the best men… [col.phillip l stops to look at Rogers then looks to erskine and continues talking] And because they’re gonna get better. Much better.   
The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers.

As col. Phillips continue to talk loki tones come out and she watches Steve Rogers trying to figure out what it is that makes him so intriguing to her as she continues to stares at him she leans over to Peggy to whisper to her. 

"Peggy do you think you can help me get some alone time with Steve. "

"Why? "

I want to get to know him some more.she said as col. Phillip dismiss the soldiers to go to sergeant Duffy for training,her eye's never leaving steve.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like please leave a comment, kiddos and bookmark please


End file.
